The Hearts of Fairy Tail
by Kira'sGuardian
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring favorites from Fairy Tail! Most will revolve around Nalu, Gajevy, and a bit of Gruvia. Ratings range from K to M for violence, gore and a bit of fluff! Enjoy!
1. A Kitten Named Shadow

For once, Levy reasoned, the guild was fairly peaceful. Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, and Juvia were all out on a job, as were Elfman, Evergreen, Fried and several other of the louder mages. As she glanced around the hall, she waved Wendy and Charle over. Both had huge stacks of books in their hands, balanced precariously over each other. Pantherlily was napping in Levy's lap while Gajeel was gone on a solo job.  
Wendy placed the books gently on the table and carefully straightened the stack. Levy glanced at the titles and squealed at one of them. She scared Charle and made Wendy jump. Pantherlily jerked awake, realized what had made her so excited, and promptly went back to sleep, curling back up in Levy's lap and sinking his claws into her skirt so he wouldn't be thrown off.  
"This is the book I've been waiting for!" She said breathlessly, grinning at Wendy. She flipped it open and began reading, her other books and her companions nearly forgotten in her excitement. Wendy snatched the book from Levy's grasp before the bookworm got too immersed in it.  
"Levy-chan, you should finish your other book first! You said you _had_ to finish it today!" Wendy scolded when Levy protested. The script mage sighed and relaxed.  
"You're right, Wendy. I did say that. I guess I'll have to wait until Lucy and the rest come back to start the new books." Wendy nodded enthusiastically.  
"In the meantime, Levy-chan, tell me about Gajeel-kun."  
"Wha-Why?" Levy tensed up, a blush creeping across her face. Lily cracked an eye open and grinned.  
"'cuz you're blushing at the mention of his name." Levy stiffened again.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too. Admit it, Levy. You at least have some sort of romantic attraction to him."  
"No way! He's rude and mean and cruel and dumb! He only picks fights he knows he can win easily and he doesn't care about anyone but himself!" As she finished this, the guild door opened and they turned to look. A tiny black cat staggered into the guild and collapsed on the floor. Levy gasped. She jumped up, books and exceed forgotten, and rushed to the little creature. Gently, she picked up the small kitten and cradled it, looking it over for injuries. Numerous scrapes and cuts covered the black fur, and clumps of fur were missing. Gently, Levy turned the kitten over and saw several scars on one of the front legs. She tucked the kitten in her arms, rubbing her fingers over soft black fur, even if it was matted with blood and grime. She told Wendy, Charle, and Pantherlily to grab her books and she carried the exhausted cat home. Wendy and the exceeds followed her, books stacked under their arms and in Lily's case on his head. They deposited the books on the table, where Wendy began filing them away.  
Charle and Pantherlily followed Levy to the bathroom. She placed the kitten on the counter, where it laid flat on its tummy. She grabbed some soap and ran the water in the sink and set to cleaning the kitten up. She scrubbed gently but firmly, washing away the dirt and grime and blood. She dried the kitten off with a soft towel and smoothed over its fur. She came across a hard object and parted the kitten's fur. A metal bolt was embedded neatly on the creature's paws. She found similar bolts on each paw, and sighed. This kitten seemed familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.  
Deciding not to dwell on it, she picked the kitten up and cradled it in her arms again. It snuggled into her and purred softly. She sat down and watched her new little friend, unaware of the exceeds watching her gently. She looked around the room and noticed the exceeds watching. Pantherlily walked forward, frowning, and sniffed the kitten.  
"Impossible."  
"What?"  
"This kitten smells like Gajeel." He muttered. Levy frowned.  
"Are you sure? It can't possibly be him-"  
"I know how he smells. It's definitely his scent."  
"But he didn't have a cat besides you."  
"Doesn't mean he didn't feed strays. He used to when he was much younger." The black exceed spoke softly, almost whispering. Levy nuzzled the kitten and sighed. "I don't understand." She mumbled, looking at the sleeping kitten. Pantherlily crawled into her lap and laid down, making himself comfortable. Wendy and Charle bade them goodnight and left, returning to their room. Levy sighed and shifted the black kitten into one arm. "Well, whether it's a stray or not, I think it needs a name." Lily cracked an eye open and looked up at her and the kitten, then huffed. "I think we should name him Shadow."  
"Shadow." Levy smiled and petted the kitten's head. He snuggled into her dress and purred. "I think he likes it." Lily huffed again and crawled onto Levy's shoulder. She stood up and walked to her bedroom, carrying the two sleepy cats. She set Shadow down on the pillows and let Pantherlily climb down. The two made themselves comfortable and Levy changed into her pajamas, making sure that Lily had his back turned. He might have been an exceed, but he was still a bit of a pervert. After she changed, Levy crawled under the covers and curled up, tucking Shadow into her arms. She smiled at the tiny sleeping kitten and closed her eyes. Sleep came softly and swiftly for her.

As soon as her heartbeat and breathing had slowed, the kitten now named 'Shadow' opened his eyes. Brilliant red eyes took in the sleeping script mage with an unusual warmth and affection. Shadow stood on wobbly legs and stretched. He padded over to Pantherlily and nudged him awake. The black exceed peeked at him, then stood up and stretched as well.  
"Took you long enough. She was worried." Lily whispered. Shadow huffed and smacked Lily across the face with a paw. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I tried to tell her you could handle it but apparently I was wrong? How did you get turned into a cat?" Shadow glared at him, then pointed at Levy's sleeping form. "Levy? Oh-oh a mage?" Shadow nodded and his little face scrunched up. "The mage…hit you with a spell or something and changed you into a cat?" Shadow nodded.  
He looked down and growled at the pillow. "She misses you, Gajeel. She's really worried cuz she doesn't know." Shadow (Gajeel) huffed, butted heads with Pantherlily, and swiped his tongue over a paw. He froze at the look on Lily's face and examined his paw. He frowned and looked at the exceed, who was grinning brightly. "Don't be mad, but you're acting like a cat."  
Gajeel hissed at him, then wandered back to the pillow and snuggled into Levy's tummy. He glared at Pantherlily and closed his eyes. Lily chuckled softly and looked at Levy's sleeping face. "He loves ya, Levy." He muttered. He then curled up and went back to sleep.


	2. AKNS Part 2

Levy woke to see the tiny black kitten snuggled into her pajama shirt. She smiled at it and rubbed its head. Slowly she sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping ball of fur, and rubbed her eyes. She laughed at Pantherlily, who had somehow ended up under her other pillow. He woke with a yelp and jumped up, sending the pillow flying. He was in a sleep-driven defense mode, and Levy quickly scratched the fur under his ears, a technique she had discovered that quickly and effectively calmed him down. He relaxed and scrubbed the sleep from his face.  
She picked up little Shadow and ran a finger down the kitten's back. The little kitten cracked open a sleepy scarlet orb and peeked at the script mage, then sat up and stretched. Pantherlily met Shadow's eyes and grinned evilly. He made a shooing motion with his paws and received a glare from the kitten. He quickly left the room, claiming a search for kiwi juice. As soon as the exceed closed the door, Shadow pawed Levy's nose. She giggled and the kitten mewed happily. She leaned down and patted Shadow's head, then lifted him up and stood up. Shadow purred happily and crawled up onto her shoulder. He curled himself around her shoulders and anchored his claws into her nightshirt. Vaguely he recognized that it was one of his and smiled in his mind.  
Levy walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet to get down a bowl. She put it on the counter and Shadow jumped down. He purred happily when she set down a spoon and cereal on the table. She poured cereal into the bowl and added milk, then walked over to the couch and sat down, tucking her legs under her. Shadow followed quickly and jumped into her lap. She stroked his fur absently as she ate her cereal. Pantherlily gave her a grin while sipping his kiwi juice and Shadow received a sly stare. The black cat hissed angrily in reply and Levy frowned. "I guess he doesn't like you, Lily." She commented quietly and put her empty bowl on the side table. Pantherlily snickered.  
"No, I guess not. That may have to do with Gajeel more than me though; we don't always get along." The black exceed assumed a cheeky grin and unfurled his wings. He swooped over and snatched Shadow from Levy's lap and carried the squeaking kitten through the air. "Doesn't mean I can't have any fun with him though!" Shadow mewed fearfully and Levy jumped up, instantly leaping to the kitten's defense.  
"Pantherlily, put him down! You're scaring him!" She shrieked, trying to catch the devious exceed. Lily finally relented and Levy took the terrified kitten into her arms. She held him close, directly over her heart, and stroked the fur on his neck soothingly. She glared at Lily, who only snickered and seated himself again to drink his kiwi juice. Shadow, or Gajeel, whoever, buried his face into Levy's chest, listening to the sound of her heartbeat.  
She carried the kitten back to her room, placed him gently on the bed-after removing his claws from her shirt-and set about dressing for the day. She slipped on her panties and bra (Gajeel almost fainted at the thought of her not having worn panties to bed), shrugged into a pale yellow dress, and slid a matching yellow bandanna into her hair. She then brushed her teeth, slung her bag over her shoulder, and picked up a few books. She glanced back at Shadow and beckoned. "C'mon, silly! It's time to go to the guild." While he trotted over to her, she called for Pantherlily, who settled himself on her shoulder, a smug look on his face. Shadow growled low, just watching the black exceed. Levy closed her door behind him and walked down the hallway, books under her arm and one hand settled securely over her bag. Shadow darted after her to avoid being left behind. They reached the guild and Shadow ran to Master Makarov's office. Levy watched curiously, but seated herself at her table, figuring that Shadow would come back to her sooner or later. Lily saw Charle and went over to her to talk.  
After a few hours, the door to Makarov's office opened and out stepped the Master and…Gajeel. Levy squealed in happiness and darted over to her teammate, almost tackling him in a hug. He patted her back, then took her by the arm and pulled her back into Makarov's office. The Master himself waved them off and headed in the direction of the bar. Gajeel closed the door and turned to face Levy, who was watching him curiously. He looked very tired and sore, but happy. Slowly he leaned down to face her and his face split into a wide grin. "So now I'm a shadow?" He asked hoarsely. Levy's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth.  
"You were Shadow? But how?"  
"The task I went on. I fought a rogue mage and he hit me with a spell that turned me into a cat. Luckily it wore off after a couple days." He grinned.  
"I was worried about you." She mumbled, looking down at the floor sheepishly. He chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "I know you can take care of yourself, I just didn't want you to get hurt or anything." She laid her head over his heart and closed her eyes. He smiled, a genuine, not-creepy-just-feelings smile, tipped her chin up, and kissed her nose gently. It was a rare show of affection from him, and Levy was thrilled to be the one receiving it. She buried her face in his chest-he was shirtless, she realized-and hugged him tightly.  
"I know you were worried. We are teammates after all. We're allowed to worry." He murmured after they pulled apart. She grinned and laid her head on his chest, just savoring the warmth and strength that was Gajeel. She felt his heartbeat, warm and strong under her fingers, and sighed. This was okay. This was where she needed to be.


	3. My First Kiss

Natsu kicked open the guild doors and yelled, "WE'RE HOME!" He received several glares and shouts of "Shut up!" and frowned. "What? What'd I do?" He asked. Cana stared at him drunkenly and then exploded, "YOU IDIOT! IT'S TOO EARLY FOR YOUR CRAP!" He recoiled at the venom in her voice and walked over to the bar. Mirajane gave him a bright smile and put down a plate of food in front of him. He dug in, but not before noticing her returning to Freed's side. The two shared a gentle look and Freed tucked her hand in his. Natsu turned around and took a quick glance over the guild hall. Cana was sitting in Bixlow's lap, his arm around her waist and a mug of ale in each of their hands. Levy was seated on a tabletop, a book in her lap, Pantherlily by her side, explaining something to Gajeel, who only watched with a mixed interest and annoyance, chomping on a metal screw. Gray was struggling to get Juvia to let go of him, and even Jellal was patiently talking to a very angry Erza.  
"Hey, Natsu!" Gray called. "Where's Lucy?" Natsu frowned.  
"Whaddaya mean where's Lucy? I just got back from a solo job!" The ice mage's face darkened. "She went on a job in the same city as you. It's a tiny village and you didn't manage to see her once?" Natsu shook his head. Gray frowned. "Lucy's task was easy, just taking out a couple of thieves in the outskirts of town. The reward was pretty high and she took Happy with her. She should've been back hours ago." Natsu glared at the ice mage. "Was it a solo job?"  
"No."  
"Then why didn't you go with her, ice princess?"  
"She didn't want me to go cuz of the crazy lady here!" He gestured to Juvia, who was clinging to his arm like her life depended on it. Natsu shot the ice mage a grin that quickly disappeared.  
"I'm going to find her."  
"I'm coming with you." Natsu nodded and Gray gave his coat to Juvia, effectively making her faint and releasing his arm. The two left the guild and headed back to the small town called Port Harbor, where Natsu had just left and Lucy was last known to be.

They came across the thieves quickly. Natsu caught their scent and tracked them into the woods to an old saloon. Gray kicked down the door and sent several of the thieves running. The fight that ensued was-to put it lightly-sadly unmatched. The two mages easily defeated and rounded up the group. One younger man was still conscious, so Natsu let Gray interrogate him while he investigated.  
Sniffing the air, he found a slight trace of Lucy's scent, warm chocolate and fruity, fragrant blossoms. It was a delicious scent, and one that Natsu would recognize anywhere. He tracked it down into the underbelly of the saloon and growled as he picked up the smell of blood. He reached what appeared to be a small jail, or holding space for prisoners or hostages. Only a few were full, mainly full of women. Natsu broke apart the locks that kept the doors closed and pulled the gates open. He asked the women if they had seen Lucy, to which most replied no. One young girl, only a few years younger than Natsu-maybe Wendy's age-knew of the celestial mage. "She was taken to the back of the jail, in the bottom. I heard her screaming for hours and men laughing. When they came from her cell past ours, I saw blood dripping from their hands." Natsu thanked the girl, who ran after the others. He made his way to the last cell and could see Lucy curled into a ball in the corner. Happy was tucked in her arms, his face buried in her chest.  
Natsu felt his heart clench and pulled at the bars. They came apart easily and he ran to Lucy's side. "Lucy!" He whispered, cradling her face and lifting her face to his. Her face was bruised and scraped; dried trails of blood and fresh trails were caked on her cheeks. She opened her eyes and recoiled, seeing only a figure. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek gently and whispered to her. "Lucy, it's me, Natsu. Come on, we have to go back to Fairy Tail." She mouthed his name and her eyes lit up. She leaned forward and rested her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close for a moment, then released her. Happy stirred in her arms and he looked up at Natsu, who inhaled sharply. Happy's eyes were hazy and unfocused, and he was quivering. Natsu waved a hand in front of his friend's face and frowned when Happy didn't react. He gently touched Happy's head and when the little cat didn't flinch away, rubbed his ears soothingly.  
"N-Natsu!" the little cat squeaked joyfully. He reached his paws out and Natsu picked him up gently. The two shared a quick hug, then Natsu handed the little exceed to Gray, who cradled him close. The fire mage lifted Lucy up into his arms and stood. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his chest.  
Natsu followed Gray back out of the building and found the group of women clustered outside. They turned to the two and thanked them. The little girl that told them where Lucy was stepped forward. "We wanted to thank you for freeing us. Many of these women had been in there for months. Several were in there for a year or more. So, mages of Fairy Tail, we, the women of Port Harbor, thank you for setting us free and any time you or others from your guild are in our town, you will be charged for nothing." The group of women left then, heading back towards the town. Gray and Natsu shared a glance, then started out for Magnolia.


	4. My First Kiss 2

When they reached the guild, Mirajane quickly saw them and called the healing mages. Happy was taken away and the healers began immediately treating his loss of vision. When the mages arrived, Lucy struggled in Natsu's arms, her eyes wide with fear and her breathing suddenly harsh. When one of the men tried to touch her arm, she wrenched it away from his as if he'd struck her. Natsu gave the man a low growl in response and he backed away, muttering apologies. As Natsu watched, the man spoke to a few of the female mages, who approached them calmly.  
Several of the female mages had Natsu set Lucy down on a table right in the guild hall and examined her. They told Natsu that she would be fine, only one worrisome wound on her body. The women helped Lucy down and steadied her when she began to wobble. Two of them assisted her to the healing ward, where they could treat her injuries. One woman, a short, brown-haired teenager, told Natsu that she personally would come and get him when Lucy was ready to go home.  
"I don't know what she went through while she was there, but whatever it was has made her extremely jittery and nervous. It would be best I think if you take her home when she's ready."  
"Why me? Why can't Levy or Juvia take her home?"  
"Because, Natsu. She trusts you right now, and only you. You saw her reaction to Healer Shijou, correct?"  
"Yeah, she freaked out. Why?"  
"Whatever those thieves did to her scared her and made her afraid of men. She won't like to be far away from a familiar face." She reached forward and grasped his hand firmly. "Be patient with her, Natsu. She is afraid and nervous. She's most certainly going to cling to you." With that, the younger woman turned on her heel and quickly went to the healing ward, her bare feet making almost no sound on the floor.

Natsu watched her walk away for a moment, then turned to face Gray. "She's not gonna like having a bunch of guys around, will she?" the ice mage asked quietly. Natsu shook his head and looked back towards the healing ward, a rare look of worry on his face. Gray sighed and muttered something to himself, then walked away. Natsu glared at him but realized that his rival was only mumbling to himself, not trying to start a fight for once. He relaxed and walked over to the bar, seating himself again. Mirajane strode gracefully over to him and set a plate of food down in front of him. He looked at the food and smiled at her in thanks, but didn't touch it. Mirajane reached forward and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
"Whatever Lucy went through, I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a strong girl, with a big heart and a good mind. She's going to bounce back from this." The demon mage said softly. Natsu sighed and agreed. Mirajane smiled gently and patted his head lightly, then walked away to take care of the other members at the bar. The guild was quiet; it being late, most of the guild had gone home. The only members present were himself, Mirajane, Freed and Bixlow, who were playing a game of cards; Alzack and Bisca, who were talking about their respective weapons; Gray, who was nursing a mug of ale at a table, facing the healing ward, probably watching for Lucy; Levy and Pantherlily, who were sitting on a tabletop with books in their laps. Levy was pointing something out to the black exceed, who would occasionally frown or comment. Gajeel sat with his back against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed, patiently waiting for the other two to be done. Erza was sharpening one of her blades, a task paper on the table behind her. Jellal was watching her from his own table, where he was manipulating a ball of blue magic. Most of them were silent, the two bookworms and Erza being the only ones making any sort of noise.  
Voices came from the healing ward and Natsu stiffened. From the corner of his eye, he saw Gray straighten as well. The young healing mage peered out from the doorway, looking around the hall. Her eyes settled on Natsu and she beckoned shortly. He stood and walked quickly over to her. She turned and walked back into the ward, talking as she went.  
"She's not ready to go, Natsu. One of the men bumped her from behind accidentally and scared her pretty badly, and she hasn't let anyone touch her since. We were in the middle of wrapping her arm when it happened, and she won't let us come within three feet of her." The young woman frowned and looked at him. "We were hoping you could help calm her down so we can finish treating her." She inclined her head towards a bed in the corner of the room, where Lucy sat, knees under her chin. A bandage was partially wrapped around her arm, the end trailing on the bed. Several white bandages covered her arms and legs. A few clung to her forehead and cheeks. Her eyes were wide and watching the staff's every move. They flew to the young healer beside him, then settled on him.  
He could sense her fear, her distress, and it almost made him sick. She was so scared, so desperate to go home. The young girl approached Lucy calmly, her hands held up in front of her. "Hello, Lucy. Natsu's here to see you." She said quietly, reaching behind her and grabbing his hand. Lucy tensed, but relaxed when she saw their hands. The healer pushed Natsu gently forward and retreated a few steps. He walked over to the bed and held out a hand to Lucy. She took it without hesitation and he could feel her trembling.  
"Lucy, it's alright. These are the healers at Fairy Tail. They want to help you." He said quietly. She looked at his hand over hers and back at him, then at the young girl a few paces behind him. She crossed her legs and her shoulders slumped. "They won't hurt you, Lucy. If you want, I'll stay right here and make sure." She nodded sullenly and he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her. She inched closer to him as the young healer and an older woman approached. The younger one took Lucy's arm and finished wrapping it, then let go. The older healer stepped forward and looked at Lucy sternly, yet kindly.  
"I need to see your back, dear. You're very injured there and I need to clean and bandage the wound." Lucy's face scrunched into a frown and she leaned slightly away from the older woman. Natsu squeezed her hand gently and leant back to see the wound on her back. Deep lacerations ran across her pale skin. Most of them were just red marks, but some were deep cuts, oozing blood. The scarlet fluid was caked onto her skin and dried over the marks, leaving dark red scabs on her back. Natsu inhaled sharply and faced Lucy.  
"You have to let her help you, Lucy. She can make your back feel better and stop hurting." The blonde paled and tried to pull her hand away as the older healer stepped forward with hands outstretched. Natsu gestured for the woman to step back and stand down for a moment. She complied quickly and turned to speak quietly with the younger healer. He grasped Lucy's hands in one of his and brushed her hair away from her face with the other. "Don't worry, Lucy. I'm right here. You'll be okay." He spoke softly, rubbing the back of one hand with his thumb. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Okay?"  
"O..Okay." She replied hoarsely. He grinned and released her hands. She paled a bit, only to tense up when he lifted her up into his lap. She grabbed his shoulders for balance and he slid his arms around her waist. She buried her head in his shoulder and he nodded to the healers to begin. One of the women cut the remnants of Lucy's jacket away from her back and ran a wet cloth gently over the dried blood. The rag came away a bright red and Lucy bit out a muffled cry. Natsu stroked her head with one hand and she calmed down some, but her entire body was shaking and she was whimpering a little bit. He took her head in his hands and put his forehead to hers.

"Lucy, remember when I scared Gray after we came back from Tenrou island? I threw a snowball at him, but it melted before it hit and got him right in the back of the head. You and I laughed for a long time." He watched her face and was relieved when her mouth split into a slight grin. He told her other stories as the two healers cleaned her injured back and felt better each time she smiled. She laughed a few times-just a soft giggle-and his heart soared in his chest and he smiled at her. The older woman put a foul-smelling cream on each mark and Lucy flinched, her eyes wide. He pulled her close and pressed her forehead to his. He smiled and told her a story about him and Igneel when he was young and she laughed. By the time he had finished, the older healer had put cream on all of her wounds and was beginning to bandage each one. The worst cuts were already beginning to scab over and Lucy was relaxed a bit. Then came the last layer of bandages.  
They needed to wrap her entire torso, which meant that she needed to let go of Natsu. It also meant that she had to take her jacket completely off. Natsu helped her slide off his lap and closed his eyes as she stripped. Pervert though he was, he wasn't going to peek at his friend when she was hurt. He felt her hand slip into his and squeezed it gently. The healers wrapped Lucy's chest and middle and cut the bandage loose. They sealed the bandage up and told Natsu he could open his eyes. He did, and Lucy fidgeted as he looked at her. The bandage stretched from her shoulders down to her navel, and already he could see scarlet seeping slightly into the white fabric.  
"You can go home now, Lucy. Do you want Natsu to take you?" The blonde nodded, her gaze on the floor. He stood and took her hand gently, squeezing reassuringly. One of the healers handed him a jacket, which he put over Lucy's shoulders. She slid her arms into the sleeves and adjusted the jacket, then looked up at him and ghosted a smile. He led her from the healing ward into the guild hall, where everyone's eyes flew to her. Levy slid off the table and walked up to her slowly, giving Lucy time to see her and react. Gajeel moved to come over as well and Levy motioned for him to stay back. He did so, but Natsu could hear the low growl emanating from the iron dragon slayer's chest. He returned his attention to Lucy, who had let go of his hand. She and Levy embraced for a moment, then the bookworm released her.  
"It's good to have you home, Lucy. Go home with Natsu and get some rest; I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Lucy smiled and replied yes, and took Natsu's hand again. Levy grinned at him, then returned to her books and her own dragon mage.  
Natsu led Lucy out into the night air and chuckled when she gasped. The night air was cool and inviting, the wind blowing gently. It ruffled his hair and blew Lucy's away from her face. Behind them, the guild doors opened and Gray stalked out, dragging Juvia behind him. Lucy flinched and moved closer to Natsu, who wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. He glared at the ice mage, who glared back equally coldly. Juvia sent Lucy a warm, welcoming look, to which the celestial replied in kind. Gray didn't miss that and stepped forward, meaning to talk to Lucy.  
The blonde squeaked in fear and turned to hide her face in Natsu's shoulder. Gray stopped and looked at her, then glanced at Natsu. "Not yet?" He asked. Natsu shook his head. "Definitely not yet." Gray nodded and walked away, Juvia following close behind. Lucy relaxed when the ice mage was out of sight and Natsu started to walk again. She followed him, his arm around her shoulders a warm and comforting reminder that this was home; no one would hurt her here. She smiled softly to herself and looked up at the sky. Raindrops started to fall and they landed on her nose and forehead. Natsu snickered as she giggled at the feeling of water on her face. Quickly, the sprinkle turned to shower, then to full-out storm, and the two ran for cover. Natsu pulled Lucy under a huge willow tree by the river and sat down on a root. She sat down beside him and looked out beyond the dripping branches at the rain pummeling the ground. The sound was relaxing, comforting. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.  
They stayed like that until the rain started to ease. Lucy had a brilliant idea and jumped up, surprising Natsu as she ran out into the downfall of rain. He couldn't see her there, so he got up and followed at a slower pace. Shoving the wet branches aside, he was met with an older yet familiar sight. Lucy was dancing around in the rain, her wet hair flying and her eyes sparkling softly. He smiled and ran out with her, picking her up and running, carrying her over his shoulder. She squealed in surprise and he set her down, thinking she was afraid; her eyes met his and something inside him clicked.  
She was so pretty, so strong and stubborn and sweet and kind. She had taken so much since she joined the guild, but it hadn't changed her a bit. He knew that with time, she'd bounce back from this too, and be the same old Lucy he'd come to love. Her eyes were glittering under the moonlight and her hair was glistening with water. His eyes ran over her face, taking in those facts and her shiny pink lips, round and wet from the rain. She was beautiful, in a sense that he wouldn't ever fully understand. Gently, he cupped her face and brought her mouth to his. Her eyes slid shut and his lips met hers, warm and soft and sweet. It was everything he expected a kiss to be, and even more. It was perfect, because it was with Lucy.

**Hey, guys! I'm sending this out to let you know that I'm uploading the next little drabble with a sequel of its own! I haven't decided on a title yet, but keep an eye out for it!**

**-And just so you know, it will be Gajevy, and it will be violently dark and gory. For those who don't like that stuff, I'm sorry. you'll either have to deal or skip it.**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews and prompts are GREATLY appreciated!**

**~Kira'sGuardian**


	5. All I Ever Wanted

Breathe in, breathe out.

A scream pierced the silence. He forced himself to ignore it.

In, out.

Voices were howling, sobbing, shrieking. He paid no mind.

In, breathe out.

"Gajeel…"

Soft brown eyes stared into his, fearfully large. Unruly blue hair. Shaking voice.

In…

Blood. So much blood.

In…

Pain. Terrible waves of pain suddenly crashing into him. He writhed in agony.

Out.

He focused on her. Her tiny hands clutching tightly to his. Blood dripping from her face.

In…Breathe in.

He couldn't. The world started to go dark.

"Easy, Gajeel. Take it easy…" She whispered. He could hear her voice even over the roaring in his ears and the thundering sound of rocks falling.

He was panting, gasping for air that wasn't there. He could hear her calling someone. His chest burned. The massive gash in his side was dripping with blood. He coughed a gob of blood out.

Her hand was in his hair, stroking gently, even though her hand was shaking.

"Levy, we need to get out of here. Acnologia is coming and the cave is collapsing." Stripper. Her hands clutched tighter.  
"No! NO! I can't just leave him here!" He felt her head on his chest.

Breathe in, breathe out.

He could breathe, just so. He lifted a hand and laid it over her back. She sobbed.  
"Gajeel, I'm sorry!" She whimpered, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Don…Don't worry…'bout m-me…Shrimp…" He choked out. "Jus…Just get…outta…he-here." She looked mortified and tightened her grip on his hand. She buried her face in his chest and he locked eyes with Gray and the ice mage frowned. He stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from him. She immediately started to kick and scream, fighting him every step he took away from Gajeel.  
She managed to break free once and ran to him, skidding on her knees and crying out in pain. "Don't make me leave!" She cried, cupping his face in her hands. "Don't make me say goodbye." Her voice dropped to a whisper. She pressed her forehead to his and he could feel tears dripping onto his face from her cheeks. She drew back for a moment and looked him in the eyes. "Don't make me say goodbye, Gajeel. I hate goodbye." She pressed her lips to his.

Shit. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to force her away from him. She didn't need that. She deserved better than him, damn it! He'd fucking tried to kill her.

He wanted to hate her. He wanted her to hate him back. He wanted her to leave and forget him and find some guy who really cared for her and wasn't gonna treat her bad.

But somewhere in the back of his head, he couldn't. He couldn't think of her with anybody but him, couldn't hate her. He didn't want her to leave and forget him.

He kissed her back for a moment, then shoved her away as hard as he could. She landed in Gray's arms and the ice mage started carrying her away again. This time she didn't fight right away. She just kinda stared at him. He heard her gasp, and them the screaming started again. She cried. He closed his eyes.

_Sorry, Shrimp._

I love you.

**Geez. Horrible start to a sweet story, guys, I promise! It won't end badly!**

**Prompts for these are greatly appreciated. I love you guys!**

**R&R**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	6. All I Ever Wanted 2

Breathe in, breathe out.

Her screams echoed back to him and his heart lurched. This was for her. It was for her life. She had to live through this.

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the cave. Smaller rocks were raining down and he could hear the roar of a dragon from above.

What a way to die.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Crushed by a freaking rock.

Or eaten by a dragon.

Speaking of…

A hole appeared in the ceiling and a great golden eyes blinked down at him.

**_Hold on, child._**

That wasn't the voice he expected. Nor the dragon. He wasn't expecting a fire dragon.

The dragon's red paw appeared, scraping and scoring the rock until it could fit its head inside. It peered down at him with a mixture of annoyance and warmth.

**_You are quite hard to find, young Redfox. I hope you're worth it._**

The dragon's huge head retreated and it reached down with a paw. Its claws dug into the ground on either side of him and he was lifted into the air. The dragon placed him gently on its broad, warm back. The heat emanating from the scales beneath him helped him breathe a bit better.

_This dragon was on their side?_

**_Indeed, child. You know me as Igneel._**

_No way. Natsu's foster dragon?_

The dragon rumbled.**_ The very same._**

_You can read thoughts?_

_**All dragons can read thoughts if they so choose. Most instead learned the language of the humans and spoke with their voices instead. I am one of the few remaining that practices this lost art.**_

_Interesting. Why are you saving my life, again?_

_**Any friend of my son is a friend of mine, and I do not leave friends behind.**_

_Oh._

Breathe in, breathe out. Stay alive.

_**Good plan, boy. You have someone waiting for you, and she's quite upset.**_

_Levy?_

The dragon rumbled in acquiescence.

_Does she know you're here?_

_**No. None of them can know I am alive and so near. Especially not Natsu. Do you understand, youngling?**_

_Sure._

_**I will take you as close to the exit as I dare, but from there you will have to go alone.**_

_Okay._

He pictured Levy.

Breathe in, breathe out.  
_  
Don't worry, shrimp. I'm gonna get out of here._

Igneel stopped and crouched down. He hadn't even noticed the dragon had been moving.

**_This is as far as I will go, Gajeel Redfox. You must go alone from here; just follow the tunnel wall. The exit isn't far ahead._**

Hurry, boy. Miss McGarden is waiting for you.

The dragon helped him slide off the broad back and steadied him. He grabbed onto the wall and began to make his way towards the exit. Towards Levy.  
Behind him he heard Igneel slither away, back into the caves.

Breathe in, breathe out.

One foot in front of the other.

He repeated that over and over until he saw light coming from around a bend up ahead. As he rounded it, he saw the rest of the guild in the clearing, some treating wounds, others sitting in the grass. Erza was standing with her back to him at the far side of the clearing, staring into the forest.

Jet and Droy were off to the side, standing under one of the trees and talking softly. They were staring at something across the clearing. Lucy was seated in the grass, her knees folded up to her chest. She was leaning back into Natsu's chest, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Erza turned and looked directly at him. She started to stride quickly towards him and called Macao over.  
"Is that…?"  
"Somebody help him!"  
"Levy! Somebody get Levy!"  
"Get some bandages ready!"

Erza reached him and slung his arm over her shoulder. Macao did the same on his other side and they helped him walk the rest of the way out and across the clearing to a boulder. He slid gratefully to the ground and Erza patted his head gently. She and Macao withdrew and returned to their places before.  
He heard her footsteps, and then she was there, her arms around him and her face buried in his chest. He laid his head over hers and sighed. She released him and sat down, taking his arm gently and beginning to wrap the gash that ran the whole length of his arm.

"Stupid Gajeel…" She murmured. He grinned tiredly.  
"Shortstack."  
"Don't you dare pull something like that again."  
"No promises."  
"Jerk."  
"Shrimp."  
"You almost died."  
"I know."  
"You had Gray drag me out of there."  
"Yup."  
"Why?"

He considered his answer. He wasn't good with emotions, especially when it came to affection.  
"'Cuz your life is important to me. I ain't gonna let some stupid cave-in kill ya, s'long as I got a say in it." He muttered, glancing away. His vision was blurry in one eye, but he could see that she was blushing.

Breathe in.

He closed his eyes.

She finished bandaging his arm and turned her attention to his face. Several bad gashes stood out sharply, and she couldn't help but flinch. She dabbed at the severe cut above his eye, which was still oozing blood, and froze when he flinched.  
"Sorry!"  
"S'okay. Go ahead."  
"Okay." He relaxed and listened to the sound of the forest, closing his eyes and letting her clean his wounds.  
She covered his eye with the bandage and wrapped it all the way across his chin and forehead, his neck and shoulder.

When she finished, she cupped his chin and laid her forehead on his. "Gajeel…"  
"Hm?"  
"Thank you."  
"Whaddaya thankin' me for?"  
"Staying alive."  
"Oh. Uhm…welcome?"  
"You're still a stupid, stupid Gajeel." She whispered, but he heard the smile in her voice. She drew her fingers across his cheek and he sighed, leaning his head into her touch.  
He opened his one unbandaged eye and looked at her tiredly. Levy smiled slightly and stroked her thumb across his jaw. "You're hurt badly. Why would you do that?"  
"No reason."  
"Liar."  
"No. Reason."  
"Fine." She released his chin and glared at him, her eyes flaring with anger. He smirked.  
"Did I make ya mad, shrimp?"  
"Yes. Very."  
"Good."

**See? I didn't kill Gajeel! Yaaaayyyy! He's one of my favorite characters. If I were to kill him it's because I got really, really mad at him. Or he was stupid and made Levy cry.**

**So! Do you guys like so far? There's one more chapter to this little fluff, and I think you guys might like it!**

**R&R**

**Thanks, Kira'sGuardian**


	7. Death of My Love

He wasn't really sure when it began, this sudden urge to always be close to her. He guessed it started when she saved his life after defeating Hades. He had fallen off the cliff, and he remembers seeing her running, stumbling to him, before blacking out and reawakening, hanging from her grasp. She was just looking at him, her eyes so full of…something, but he couldn't figure out what. He'd realized that she was more than a friend, more than nakama, even. She was someone to protect, to care for.

That realization had scared him. He didn't want to babysit anyone, he could barely keep himself safe sometimes.

So he rejected that feeling, that bond she was tentatively building. He crushed it.

And he rejected her. He ignored her aching heart, ignored the dull pain in his chest. He ignored the worried looks the other guild members sent her, sent him. She finally left the guild, found a man, and settled down, thinking she was happy.

She had been wrong, he remembered. The 'perfect man' she thought she'd found was actually a dark mage who kept her under his influence for months. She had barely escaped with her life, and her heart was shattered, for the third time.

The first was by her father. The second by himself, his selfish need.

She'd given up waiting for him to wake up and realize it.

But she'd come back to Fairy Tail, come back to him, for comfort, for solace from the darkness that haunted her. He'd ignored her presence, ignored the mages who tried to ask him about her.

Instead of protecting her and comforting her, he'd pushed her further away. Instead of helping her get through the mess that had become her life, he'd made her feel insignificant, unworthy of even a 'hello'.

She had made a bad choice, and instead of helping her with it, he'd sent her away. Ultimately, his action would cost him.

What kind of friend was he to push away someone in need? What kind of nakama rejected his own, called her names, refused to acknowledge her as a mage?

He'd sent her away, kicked her out of the guild, and then realized that he needed her, that she needed him. He'd only seen her flaws, her problems, the annoying things he would've had to do for her. He only saw the stupid things she said, or how she was sad when no one was looking.

He didn't see the beauty that was her, the light that illuminated everything around her when she smiled. He never noticed how much she cared for him, even when he didn't return her affections.

He didn't see it…until it was too late.

She was gone. Her eyes were lifeless, the warmth and love and glowing happiness gone forever. Her body was bruised and battered, blood pooled around her. He blonde hair was grimy and bloody, and the dagger embedded in her chest gleamed a morbid scarlet. It still hadn't sunk in that she took the dagger for him, that she'd _saved his life again._

That she was dead…because of him.

If he hadn't gone to Hargeon that day, met that creepy Salamander imposter, and met her, she'd still be alive. If he hadn't asked her to join Fairy Tail, she probably would've found a really nice guy, settled down, and had a few kids. She might've been happy. She wouldn't have ever been in danger, would never have met him, would never have…died.

He stared at the white stone bearing her name. It was the only thing written there, the only words the guild could describe her with. The only words that could ever describe her.  
He sank to his knees and reached out to touch the white marble. It was warm and smooth to the touch, and the stone itself emitted a soft, comforting white glow.

If anyone asked him, he'd just say he was upset that she was dead.

He wouldn't say how it kept him up at night, her final breath, her whispered words. He wouldn't mention how much it hurt to breathe, wake up, and know that she wasn't going to greet him with a smile, that she wasn't breathing right there with him. It hurt very badly. Some days he couldn't even get out of bed without crying her name over and over. Knowing that he wasn't going to see her face today, day after day, week after week, month after month, year after year, for the rest of his long life. It hurt more than one of Erza's beatings, more than taking a punch to the face. It was a roaring pain in his chest, the crying of his heart for hers, for her smile, her laugh. It was painful.

"Hey, Luce." He whispered, staring sullenly at the white stone. His fingers traced the letters of her name as he spoke. "Happy Birthday. I wish I could see you; hell, I wish I could touch you. I'm sorry, Luce. I shouldn't have pushed you away, I shouldn't have ignored you. I'm a crappy excuse for a mage, a Dragon Slayer, and a friend. I'm a horrible nakama and I hope you can forgive me. If not, then that's okay, I guess. I wouldn't forgive me if I were you…Goddamnit, Lucy, I miss you!" He slammed his fist into the ground in front of the stone, the pain nothing compared to his chest. "I miss you…" He whispered, laying his head on the stone. "I'm sorry."

He stood and let his fingers linger on the stone for another moment before forcing himself to let go and step back.

The red pendant glittered forlornly in the dying sunlight. The beautiful red color sparkled, reflecting the light into his eyes. He glanced down at the ground before returning his gaze to the stone.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia. I wish I could tell you that in person, but I can settle for this, for now." He stepped back again and looked up to the sky, where the stars were just beginning to peek out. He turned away from the stone and started to walk. "Bye, Lucy. Until next life."

The cool breeze ruffled his hair, bringing with it the faintest hint of blossoms and chocolate. It almost seemed to sigh, to speak. _I love you too, Natsu…_ He sighed and closed his eyes, not daring to believe that it was her.

_I love you too, Natsu._

_Goodbye._

**Holy shit, guys. ANGST. DEATH. LOSS. PAIN. My favorite things to write about, honestly. I love you people.**

**I'm very sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories recently; I've been busy with school and band stuff. I will try my best to update all of my stories in the coming 2 weeks, and I hope you'll all stick with me.**

**Rate, Review, Etc, Etc, Etc...Kira'sGuardian**


	8. END

She heard him scream her name, saw his mouth move, felt the cold numb her body. The shadows swirled to her, around her, snapping her up hungrily.

Her muscles no longer responded, no longer listened. She dropped to the ground, her vision a blurry mix of dark grays, blacks, and whites.

Suddenly it was gone. There was a ringing in her ears, so painfully loud that she couldn't even close her eyes without it pulsing through her body.

She was lifted into warm arms, strong arms that held her tenderly.

Although he tried, he couldn't stop the horrid scream that tore itself from her throat, raw and ragged from the heat of the flames. She twisted out of his grasp and fell to the ground again, writhing in agony.

He was hot, too hot. His skin burned her own even more. The ground was cool, comforting. It eased the pain some.

She heard Erza say to end it, to end her. It brought her comfort. She wouldn't be a threat anymore; she wouldn't hurt him or anyone else, ever again.

He had to kill her. She was the monster, destined to destroy the earth.

She, Lucy Heartfilia, was E.N.D.

And Natsu had to kill her.

She saw his hand rise, become engulfed in a deep golden flame.

Her vision was suddenly crystal-clear, and she could see every little twist in the flame in perfect detail. His face was a mess of blood, grime, and tears.

His eyes glittered with them, they ran down his face. But he stood and strode forward bravely until he stood in front of her, just a few inches away. He crouched down and leaned forward, bringing his nose to within millimeters of hers.

"Lucy, I know you're in there." He whispered, staring into her eyes. "This isn't you…but I have to kill you. I can't do this, Lucy, I just can't kill you!"

She bit her lip. "Natsu, you have to! I'll destroy the whole world if you don't, just do it now-"

"I CAN'T!" He cried, the flames disappearing from his hand as he cupped her face. "I can't kill you…I love you…"

She started to cry then, and grasped his hand. Dragging it down, she held it over her heart. "I love you too, Natsu," she whispered, "but for the sake of the world, you have to do this. I won't be able to keep this demon-whatever back; sooner or later it's going to break free and then how will you stop it? Just kill me!"

"NO!"  
"Then I'll do it myself-" She bit out, drawing the dagger she knew he had in its sheath at his hip. She plunged it into her chest, and when it stopped, she dug it in deeper. Blood gushed from her mouth and rolled down her chin. It spurted from the fatal wound she'd inflicted on herself and quickly pooled around her.

She gasped for air, trying her best to block out his shocked howl and scream for Erza. Instead, she reached up weakly and laid her hand against his cheek, her bloody hand leaving its red mark on his jaw.

She stretched her arm up and pushed her hand into his hair, fingers tangling gently in the soft strands. He leant down and pressed his forehead to hers.

"No, Lucy…No, just NO! You can't just die on me, you can't do this!" He pleaded, staring into her eyes.

She lifted herself up, just enough, and kissed the corner of his mouth. Her lips left a bloody stain there and she dropped into his arms, limp.

"No, LUCY! NO, NO! YOU CAN'T DIE, LUCY!" His screams and cries were unheard by her; she was gone. "LUCYYY!" He screamed.

But she was dead.

Lucy Heartfilia, the light of Fairy Tail, the Celestial Princess, his _nakama_, his love, E.N.D., was no more.

And he was alone once again.

**OMG THE FEELS sorry guys it was painful to write this...**


	9. Cleanup Duties

His body ached horribly. The massive damage the dragons had caused was nowhere near being completely repaired, and they had been working steadily all week. After rolling a piece of debris out of the road so workers could get into the worst parts of town to help the citizens, he straightened and stretched, feeling stiff muscles pinch and loosen. Glancing around, he caught a glimpse of glowing blonde hair reflecting the setting sunlight and smirked as she made her way towards him, skirting larger pieces of rubble.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked, giving him a careful gaze. "You've been working harder than anyone else, and you're still hurt." Her eyes slid to the white bandages that covered his bare chest and arms and he fought the urge to laugh.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm actually gonna take a break now and get something to eat." He answered quietly. She smiled brightly and laughed at him. "Okay. I don't want you getting hurt more because you're trying to help again. Get some food and sit down for a while. I'm going to help Erza and Juvia for a while and I'll meet you back at the hall, alright?" She patted his cheek gently and left her hand there for a moment, looking like she was going to say something, but Erza called her name and she jumped, startled, and blushed a deep scarlet. He smirked as she scurried away and scratched the back of his head absently.

"Oi!" He turned at Gajeel's loud voice.  
"Yeah?" The black-haired slayer grinned. "You gonna go after that bunny, or am I gonna have to catch her for ya?" He challenged.

He spared a glance in her direction and caught her looking his way. Their eyes met and she looked away, smiling, the simple action sending butterflies singing in his chest. "Shut up, stupid." He murmured, still looking at her. "I'm going after that. You've got your own girl, remember?" Said girl suddenly appeared, as if summoned, and Gajeel went willingly with the blue-haired pixie-sized girl after shooting him a smug look.

He laughed and stretched, starting towards the guild hall. One of the few standing buildings, it was still erect only because of the enchantment placed around it. He yawned as he walked through the doors, nodding to some of the others as he passed.

Mirajane saw him and smiled, lifting a plate of food from her counter and handing it to him. "Thanks, Mira," he said, taking it and sniffing curiously. The delicious scent of chicken and rice wafted through his nose and he sighed happily, taking a seat at an empty table.

Before long, he heard her voice and smelled the sweet scent that was so very her; chocolate and cherry blossoms. He glanced up to see her at the counter, just taking a tray of drinks from Mirajane. He watched as she moved around the guild hall, handing out drinks to those who waved her down. She returned the tray to Mira when it was empty and sat down next to him, straddling the bench. He shot a quick glance at her legs and noted with relief that they were scraped, but bandaged and no longer seemed to be causing her pain. For a few minutes, they sat in companionable silence while he ate and stretched his sore muscles. She watched the guild members around them, keeping close eyes on those with the worst injuries.

He noted her watchfulness with a laugh and received a puzzled glance. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied softly, looking away awkwardly. She smiled and stood, moving behind him in a single stride. Her hands fell on his shoulders and he tensed, expecting something more…threatening, but all she did was run them up and down his back in gentle, soothing strokes. He soon relaxed happily and let her continue her ministrations.

Her hands were heavenly. It was official, he mused. He loved her even more.

Soon she had him rocking back and forth in time with her movements, and his eyes had long slid shut. He could feel the blissful look that was surely on his face now, but couldn't bring himself to care.

Her hands slowed and finally stopped, and she moved one warm palm to his jaw. "Come on, silly. It's time to go home for the day." He moaned in response and laid his head on the table. She giggled softly, the sound like music, and sat down beside him. "All that work finally catch up to you?"  
"No, your hands are the work of the gods. They're amazing." He mumbled, cracking an eye open to look at her. She laughed and grasped his hand.

"Thank you. But my hands and the rest of me are tired and ready to go to sleep. How about you?" He shook his head.  
"I should get back to work-"  
"No. you've done enough work this week. Everyone has been taking breaks except you, and it's starting to worry us. You need to rest." He sighed and let her pull him up. "Come on. You can sleep in my room tonight." Her fingers were wrapped securely around his wrist and he smiled softly at their entwined hands, slipping his hand from hers only to grasp it again, interlocking their fingers. She shot him a curious look, but didn't comment.

Instead, she led him into the upper levels of the guild, through a winding hallway. They passed Levy, who was hurrying towards the library, her hair tousled, cheeks red and flushed, eyes hazy, and out of breath. A few moments later, Gajeel strode past them, giving him a big grin and a quiet chuckle as he passed, also headed towards the library.

She stopped before a door that had her name engraved on a plate, and opened it with a silver key. She released his hand and went inside. He followed close behind and found himself in a quaint version of her apartment. "here." She called him into her bedroom and told him where the blankets were. He went to grab a few while she changed into pajamas.

When he returned, he found himself captivated by the sight of her in an old, oversized t-shirt. One of his, he realized with a faint flutter in his stomach.

She looked damn sexy.

She took the blankets from him and laid them out on her bed, which he realized was bare before. She crawled onto the bed and looked at him innocently.

"Well?"  
"Well what?"  
"Are you going to stand there or lay down?"  
"Oh." He smiled and shrugged off his vest, letting it drop to the ground. His sandals followed by his pants soon followed, leaving him bare except for the bandages on his body and his boxers. She blushed, but refrained from turning her back to him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and laid down, pulling one of the blankets over his hips. She grasped his arm and pulled him back towards the center of the bed. "You'll fall off."  
"No I won't."  
""Why can't you just admit I'm right and give up for once?"  
"I don't know."

She sighed and laid down with her back against the wall. Soon her soft breathing filled the quiet as she fell asleep, and he rolled over to face her.

She was beautiful in her sleep. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders, reaching the middle of her back now. Her eyes were shut, lashes fluttering gently. Her lips were slightly parted in an 'o', full and plump, and he was sure he imagined the shine of moisture on them.

She was angelic.

Slowly he leant down and kissed her sweetly, gently, before sliding his arm under her head and pulling her closer. She sighed contentedly and rested her hand on his chest, just above his heart.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, grasping her hand to keep it there.

She had, literally and figuratively, saved his life and captured his heart, all in the same day.

And there was no way in hell he was going to let that go so quickly.

And besides, if working so hard meant he could sleep with her every night, then cleanup duty would become his second favorite pastime.

Second only to spending time with his angel, of course. His angel, sent from heaven to save him over and over again.

And he loved her every day for it.

**I had fun with this one. Sorry it took me so long to upload it, I've been super busy with school! As for my other stories, the ones that are still unfinished are as of now on hold. **

**thanks so much for sticking with me! Please read and review!**

**Love you guys so much**

**Kira'sGuardian**


	10. Death of Light

The nightmares were back again. Always the same, but each time a different guild member. Erza, Gray, Elfman, Evergreen, Gajeel, Happy, Wendy, Charla, Gajeel, Levy. Everyone was there. Lucy, too. They were all glowing, their bodies perfectly still, but thrumming with life. Slowly, each light went out. One by one, he watched each of his friends wither and die. Each death put a crack in his heart. After watching Lisanna die, and Happy, and Erza, he started to break.

Finally only Lucy was left, her light still shining brightly. She was so far away from him. He watched her light carefully, slowly making his way towards it.

It started to dim. He started to run. "Lucy!"

_I can't lose her too._

"Lucy!"

Her light flickered. He ran faster.

_No, no, no! I can't lose Lucy!_

"LUCY, NO!" He reached her and grasped her shoulders. He shook her gently. "Lucy, wake up! Wake up, please! Don't die!"

Her light flickered once, weakly, and went out.

Her body went limp in his arms.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! NO! LUCY!"

He woke then, just as always, in a cold sweat, shivering and shaken. He sat up slowly, careful not to wake Happy, who was asleep on the other pillow. Something else stirred in his bed and he turned, expecting it to be Charla, as it sometimes was.

It was Lucy. She yawned and curled up, arm stretched out across his lap. He laced his fingers with hers and took a deep breath, reminding himself that the nightmare was just that; a bad dream. He laid back down and wrapped his arms around Lucy, pulling her to him. His sensitive hearing picked up the quickening breathing seconds before she spoke.  
"Natsu?" She blinked, not freaking out for once.

"Hey, Luce. Go back to sleep, it's still late." She sighed and mumbled acquiescence. He glanced around and realized that this was his bed. "Lucy?"  
"Mmm..?"  
"Why are you in my bed?"  
"Bad dream…" She mumbled. He laughed shakily and kissed her forehead.  
"You too, huh?"  
"Mhm…Watched the dragons attack again…" She shifted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Couldn't sleep at home." She mumbled, slipping back into sleep again.

He stroked her soft hair and smiled. "Go ahead and sleep here, Luce. I'll protect you."

_I'll protect you forever._

**Wow. This one was a bit underdeveloped, but I wanted to give it a try.**


End file.
